


Reflections Of You

by Sashataakheru



Series: You Look So Fine - Crossdressing!Greg fics [3]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Gags, Humiliation, Mirrors, Multi, Pegging, Restraints, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesomes, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex hadn’t expected the mirror to intensify the sensations of being tied up while being able to watch Greg and Roisin having sex, and he wasn’t prepared for how good it would feel.





	Reflections Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'mirrors/doubles' for Season of Kink 2018. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html).

The mirror was infuriating, which Alex knew was the point of it. It had been set up in just the right place, horizontally rather than vertically, so that he could see exactly what was happening on the bed behind him while he sat there, his back to them, naked, gagged and tied to a chair. He couldn’t look away, and what made it worse was the cock ring, keeping him hard and frustrated while his master left him completely devoid of touch or intimacy. Sure, he’d asked for all of this, it was no one’s fault but his own that he was in this position, but that was the point.  
  
He wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to run. There, behind him, wrapped in beautiful soft purple fabric, was Roisin and his master, lying together, kissing like old lovers, and Alex hated it. He liked Roisin, he really did, and he enjoyed spending time with her, but she had known Greg for years. Alex would never admit to being jealous of her, but he was. She made him jealous, and he hated himself for it. She’d known about the dresses, she’d known all his little secrets, ones he had kept from him. Sure, they were only just beginning to be a couple, but that sort of logic didn’t matter in that moment as he saw Roisin go down on him, forced to listen to the sigh of utter bliss Greg made. He’d never sounded like that when Alex did the same to him.  
  
She was laughing then. He could see the way she smiled at him, how Greg reached for her and gently stroked her cheek, how she moved up his body and kissed him with more intensity than he might have expected for an ex. But then he wasn’t sure he still really understood what Greg and Roisin really were, and he wasn’t sure they knew, either. But she came with Greg, so he’d just accepted she would always be around if he wanted to be with him. He still didn’t know how to not be awkward around women, and she challenged him especially because of how close she was to Greg. They had such an easy friendship, and he hoped one day he’d have the same rapport with Greg the way Roisin did.  
  
All night, he’d been sat between them both, watching trashy girly movies and having a great time. For a while, he’d forgotten to be awkward, and let Roisin touch him and hug him, and he didn’t feel weird about it. He even let her kiss him, and it was strange to be kissing a woman who wasn’t his wife. He felt a little guilty about it afterwards, which she noticed, and she apologised for right away, and Alex hadn’t expected her to be so considerate.  
  
The evening was always going to end with sex. That had been the plan from the beginning. They just took their time getting there, and Alex was a little nervous when they insisted on undressing him and making out with him on the sofa, unused to being in a position where he was the one being given pleasure. Alex wasn’t used to getting so much pleasure before being tied up and humiliated, and it felt so utterly strange to him. But in spite of it all, his master and Roisin were not being cruel, or tormenting him. They were giving him a long moment of pleasure, even if he would not be given release just yet. He was kissed, teased, sucked, licked, all in preparation for what was to come. Alex knew that. He’d just expected they’d leave him to get hard on his own. But no, his master had other ideas. And the moment his master decided he was hard enough and put the cock ring on him, that’s when Alex knew they were going to move to the bedroom.  
  
Which was how he found himself watching his master have sex with Roisin in a mirror, while his cock remained achingly hard. He’d never tried this before, but if he wanted a way to increase the torment, it was definitely doing that. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move, he could only watch, and let the utter humiliation sink deep into his skin.  
  
Roisin made sure Alex could see her put on the strap-on, making sure he knew the kind of cock his master really wanted to be fucked with. She didn’t need to come over to him and rub it against his chest and tease him about it though, and he gazed up at her smug face as she removed the gag and made him suck it. That might have made some tears well in his eyes as she taunted him.  
  
“Such an inadequate little cock. It’s so small your master doesn’t even want it. He’d rather have a fake one than yours, Alex. And now you get to see me fuck him in that pretty dress that I got for him that he loves so much. Watch me fuck him the way you’ll never get to,” Roisin said.  
  
Alex couldn’t reply, even if he’d wanted to. His mouth was full of dildo, and then it was full of the gag again, and she slapped him, which didn’t help at all. Then she squeezed his cock, dug her nails in, and the sudden pain made him cry.  
  
“I can’t believe your wife even likes it, but maybe that’s why she never lets you fuck anyone, because why would anyone want a cock like that?” Roisin said. “I don’t even want it, and you know how much I love the D.”  
  
Alex knew he wasn’t meant to be crying already, but her voice was just so harsh, and her words cut right through him. She was way too good at this, and he hated her for it. He didn’t think she should be this good at humiliating him, but perhaps Greg had just told her everything, all his dirty little secrets, and that’s how she knew how to hurt him. That just made it feel worse in the best kind of way, to even think that his master would divulge all his desires to someone else in a bid to humiliate him. He’d never contemplated that kind of thing before and it just made him even more aroused.  
  
“Are you crying already, Alex? Well, if that’s going to set you off, you’re going to hate watching me fuck him,” Roisin said. “I expect you’ll be sobbing by the end, yeah?”  
  
He had no way to reply and she left him there as she returned to the bed and began prepping Greg. Alex didn’t need to be told to watch them; he knew, and he would obey, and there wasn’t much else to look at, even if he’d wanted to avert his eyes. He could see everything, Roisin made sure of that.  
  
So much of this was new. He’d watched his master fuck others before while he was tied up and gagged, but this was the first time he’d seen his master get fucked by someone else, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He knew a lot of it was his complicated feelings about what he expected from a master, and to see him be the submissive one felt just so wrong to him. He didn’t want to see his master like this. That he knew it was something he could never give to him also hurt, but he wasn’t about to break rules, just to prove Roisin wrong. But he couldn’t deny the pleasure he could see on Greg’s face, particularly when Roisin rubbed that beautiful fabric over his skin.  
  
He wondered if this is what they’d done before, the last time, when Roisin brought him the dress, and Alex had turned up unexpectedly afterwards. Greg told him they’d fucked, Alex hadn’t minded that, but he hadn’t really been able to picture it until now. And then, unbidden, he imagined it was him up there, about to be fucked by Roisin, and he didn’t know what to do with that thought, because he’d never wanted another woman to fuck him before. Was he even allowed to be fucked by her? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t think so. She had quite strict rules about that sort of thing. He was on safer ground with men, but women, they were another thing altogether, and he wasn’t sure She would approve of another woman fucking him like She did.  
  
But that’s where his thoughts ended as he watched Roisin slowly push inside his master. He hadn’t expected he’d be on his back, but he could see how much love he was smiling at her, and felt maybe that’s what he wanted. She pressed him down, and Alex hated that he couldn’t look away. It felt so strange to see it like this, but he was entranced. He wondered if he looked like that when She fucked him that way.  
  
The worst thing was they just seemed to work so well together. Alex wasn’t jealous; well, not much, anyway. But he did envy how they just seemed to know what the other needed. He hoped one day he’d get to that point with Greg, but maybe it wouldn’t be enough. Maybe he would always go back to Roisin. After all, that’s what always happened with them, wasn’t it? That’s what he remembered being told about them, at any rate. What if they didn’t get another series? What would happen then? Would Greg leave him, just when things were just getting started?  
  
He didn’t want to think about that, but he couldn’t push it out of his mind. He had spent so long searching for his master, and he wasn’t about to let him go now. But the prospect of Taskmaster being over, and then their relationship being over, Alex was sure he wouldn’t know what to do with himself without Greg. He still had the band, sure, but the band wasn’t Greg. The band wouldn’t do this for him. Only Greg knew what he needed.  
  
That, apparently, was all he needed to hit his limit. It was far sooner than he expected, but he hadn’t anticipated having to watch Roisin and Greg would affect him that badly. But all he could think of was being abandoned. Greg would go back to her, and he’d be left all alone. He could see how happy she made him. His cock wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t good enough. He’d never get to fuck him like Roisin could, and that was what he wanted, wasn’t it? Alex could never give him that, and the restrictions he’d been given by his wife hung around his neck then like a heavy iron collar. That was the cost of submission to Greg, to have the master he’d been dreaming of for so long.  
  
He hated so much that even though this was usually the part where Greg finished him off, Greg was pointedly ignoring him as Roisin fucked him, and Alex found himself utterly unable to look away, hoping his master might catch sight of how upset he was in the mirror and come to his aid. But the worst thing was being able to see just how upset he was, because of course he could see himself in the mirror, as well as Roisin and Greg, and that made him feel so much worse, to see what he’d been reduced to in such a way where he couldn’t hide from it at all. He could see the gag, now soaked with his tears, his face red, his cock swollen and aching, desperate for release.  
  
When Greg and Roisin did notice, all Alex could hear was laughter, and his face burnt red with embarrassment. But then Roisin came up behind him, untied his hands, and lifted him up, pulling him onto the bed, and Alex wasn’t sure what was going on as he looked for his master.  
  
“Looks like your boy’s ready to go, Greg,” Roisin said.  
  
“Shift down a bit, I need a bit more room,” Greg said, moving the chair out of the way to clear the view.  
  
Alex tried not to be afraid, but Roisin sat behind him, holding his body close, and he watched Greg close his mouth over his sore cock and he honestly hadn’t expected it to _hurt_. Roisin kissed the side of his face but it didn’t help.  
  
“I don’t think he was prepared for that at all, Greg. Does it hurt, Alex? Is your cock too sore to fuck with tonight?” Roisin said.  
  
Alex shook his head, but she didn’t realise the pain was pleasurable for him as much as it was painful. His master’s hands worked him as well as his mouth, and the sensation of finally being allowed to come was as much of a relief as it was uncomfortably painful, since his cock wasn’t allowed to go soft yet. His master kept his mouth on his cock until Alex was crying for him to stop, unable to believe how amazing it had felt, even though everything hurt. But it was the good kind of hurt, and his master finally removed the ring, and Roisin removed the gag, and Alex collapsed, unable to hold on any longer.  
  
Alex closed his eyes for a second. He could feel Roisin gently stroking her fingers through his hair while Greg shifted beside him and kissed his tears away. His master’s hands slowly eased the pain away, and Alex breathed, allowing himself to be unwound in their hands.  
  
“I think that was all a bit much for him, Rosh. We’ve worn him out,” Greg said.  
  
“I think he liked it too much, that’s the problem. All too much at once. No wonder he’s exhausted,” Roisin said.  
  
“Maybe – maybe not all at once next time. But I did like the mirror, sir,” Alex said. “But maybe not Roisin, it’s a bit … overwhelming with her. Someone else, maybe. And maybe not the cock ring with the mirror. I – I don’t even know what to feel right now.”  
  
“Aww, are you jealous of me, Alex? Is that why you can’t watch me fuck your master?” Roisin said.  
  
“He’ll always have you, but he won’t always have me. I mean, he won’t stay once the show’s over, will he? He’s only here while I need him. Then he’ll leave me, and I don’t want him to leave me, Roisin. I don’t know if I could handle him leaving me,” Alex said, crying again in spite of himself.  
  
Roisin leant down and kissed his forehead. “He’s not going to leave you, Alex. He takes care of his boys as long as they need him. Don’t you, Greg?”  
  
Greg, propped up on his elbows, leant in and kissed him, and Alex suddenly stopped thinking about the paranoia in his head.  
  
“You don’t become one of my special boys only for me to abandon you. Once you wear my collar, you’re mine for life. That’s why you’re my special boys. You’re my family, and you don’t abandon your family. At least, I don’t. Maybe things might need to be reorganised if we find ourselves without a new series, maybe we’ll need a new contract, but you’re a big strong brave boy, and I know you can handle it. We’ll make it work. My boys decide when they no longer need me, and I let them go. That’s what being my boy means, Alex. You have me as long as you need me,” Greg said.  
  
“I’m one of your special boys? Really? I thought I didn’t count,” Alex said.  
  
“Of course you’re one of my special boys. Why wouldn’t you be? I love you just as much as I love the others, and you don’t need to be jealous of them, or of Roisin. You’ve got me for life. Don’t sit here worrying about what might happen. I don’t want you worrying about that. Right now, I just want you to be happy. Are you happy, Alex? Was that good tonight?” Greg said.  
  
Alex nodded. “It was good, sir, yes. I’m just – I didn’t think I would react that way, to seeing you both – I’m a little shaken, sir, but – it was good, yes. I would like to try it again.”  
  
“I don’t want you to be shaken, Alex, but I’m glad you liked it enough to try it again. I know you weren’t sure if it would all work for you, or if it would be too much. But I’m glad you still liked it,” Greg said.  
  
Alex cupped Greg’s face and pulled him into a sweet little kiss. “I need this, I know I do, and you’re both so good at it. It was just what I wanted, even if it was overwhelming. Please, let’s do this again.”  
  
“Alright, we’ll do it again. But I think you need to clean up and recover now, then I’ll tuck you into bed, yeah? You look like you need a good sleep now,” Greg said.  
  
Alex only nodded, and let his master pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. There were more sweet kisses there, and the hot water made him feel alive as his master offered some light spanks. Eventually, he was tucked into bed, and he smiled as Greg gave him a goodnight kiss and left him to sleep. Alex drifted off to the memories of what an amazing night he’d had, feeling safe and loved in the arms of his master.  


End file.
